One Last Gift of Happiness
by AngelWing1138
Summary: After Tidus' 'death', Yuna is back to her fake happiness that she puts on for the people. But she's feeling ill and she's been throwing up for a while now. And then she finds out that Tidus left her one last gift of happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first Final Fantasy story, and it's on Final Fantasy X, the only one I really, really know very well. Since I'm almost done it and all. Anyhow; this is a story of a 'What If?' kind of situation. What if they had just done more than kiss in that lake? After Tidus' 'death', Yuna is back to her fake happiness that she puts on for the people. But she's feeling ill and she's been throwing up for a while now. And then she finds out that Tidus left her one last gift of happiness. Another bittersweet one; I liked writing it. _(smiles)_ I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X does not belong to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_You were always there when I needed to talk to someone…You were always there when I needed a shoulder to cry on…When I needed someone to confide in…When I needed someone to give me their strength when I thought I had none left…_

_You were always there to love me. _

_I remember our first kiss like it was yesterday. We were in the forest, and we were resting, having run from the Guados. You found me by a lake, just looking out, thinking to myself. We spoke for…A long time, and then you waded into the water. I followed you, and I took your hand…_

_It continued on after that. My entire life changed that day…I was…Happy, for once in my life. Truly happy, and not the happy that I always was, so that the people of Spira felt well in the chaotic world we lived in. _

_I thought I'd have a hundred more times to kiss you; a hundred more times to be close to you; I thought I'd be with you forever. You always promised me we'd find a different way to defeat Sin. We killed Yunalesca, we killed the final Seymour, we killed Sir Jecht; we defeated Sin. I was still alive. We were all still alive. I sent Sir Auron so that he could finally rest in peace, after having kept his promises. We watched as Spira came to peace; as the souls that Sin had taken had all gone up to the Farplane. I turned to smile at you, and I saw that you were going translucent. I didn't understand; weren't we going to stay together forever? After that blessed night in the lake…After all the promises…_

_Where were you going? _

_I turned my back to you, holding back my tears. My one true happiness was leaving me…Leaving me to my fake happiness. _

_I thought I felt your arms wrap around me…I felt the fading warmth from your skin that was still so unfamiliar to me…Yet familiar at the same time. I didn't want you to leave…_

_But then you walked through me, smiling and waving, before you jumped off the side. I ran to the side and looked down for you in the clouds…_

_But you were gone. _

_I allowed myself to cry selfishly for that moment, before Rikku and the others helped me up, and we all went home. _

_It's been a month since you left me…A month when everything begin, and a month when everything ended…_

_And something I didn't expect happened…_

Yuna sat on one of the docks in Luca near the Blitz ball stadium. Her shoulder length brown hair was whipping around her face by the wind that blew near the sea, her blue and green eyes looking out over the vast waters. She lifted her right hand quietly, placing her index finger and thumb into her mouth, before sucking in a deep breath of air, and blowing.

A shrill whistle escaped her mouth, and her hand dropped, looking at the waters again.

Nothing happened.

Sighing quietly, she stood up, her black boots making soft _'thumps' _on the wood, her purple skirt fluttering around her legs as she walked away, her hands behind her back by the yellow obi that was around her waist. She lifted a hand to adjust a strap of the black bikini-like top she wore underneath the white piece of cloth that wrapped around her top, before she stopped in front of Lulu and Wakka. The orange haired Blitz player looked at the young girl in front of him worriedly, as did the black haired dark magic user, before the summoner smiled at them brightly.

"Alright, I'm ready to go home now." She said softly. Wakka looked at her, then grinned and nodded, hugging her briefly, before he went to go talk to the people on their boat. Lulu continued to look at Yuna with her red eyes, a slight frown on her purple painted lips.

"Yuna…Are you sure you're alright?" She asked softly, seeing the slightly sad look in the younger girl's eyes. Yuna looked up at her, before she nodded.

"I'm pretty sure," she said, looking back at the empty dock, the water moving innocently just like she had left it. "I guess I just have to get over the fact…That he's gone…" She trailed off, then shook her head, and smiled brightly at Lulu again. "Don't worry about me, Lulu!" She then looked over to see Wakka coming back, Kimahri right behind him. The blue furred lion looked at her with his yellow eyes, before he nodded, and she smiled at him again.

"Alright…Let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship rocked, making Yuna take an unsteady step forward, and she placed her hands on the wall beside her to support her. They were going through a nasty storm at the moment, making the ship more unstable than it usually was. She closed her eyes tightly, breathing deeply through her nose and imagining a pair of warm arms around wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her safe and steady.

She opened her eyes, looking over her shoulder, only to see no one there, and sighed, frowning slightly, before she pushed herself gently from the wall, making her way down the hall. The ship rocked again, and Yuna fell onto her knees, her side hitting the wall she had just been using to steady on. She closed her eyes, whimpering a little, before she placed a hand to her stomach, then her mouth, jumping up and running down the hall.

She came to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and fell to her knees in front of the toilet just in time as whatever she had eaten that day made its way back up the way it came and into the toilet bowl, leaving an acidic taste in the young girl's mouth. She shuddered, gripping the rim of the toilet with white knuckles, before she retched again, coughing quietly.

There was a knock on the door, and then it slid open, revealing a worried looking blonde with green eyes, swirls in the green depths instead of the usual pupil. She hopped on the spot for a moment, before rushing to the girl, and pulling her hair back.

"Yunie…" Rikku said, frowning as her cousin continued being sick. "What's wrong?" Yuna shook her head, closing her eyes as she coughed again, gripping the toilet tighter. "Is it the boat?"

Yuna opened her eyes, looking blankly at nothing, before she nodded. "I suppose it must be…" She said softly, before she jerked again, emptying her stomach. "Yes…It's the boat…It seems to be rocking so much, making me sea sick." She laughed a little weakly, pulling back and smiling a little at her blonde Al Bhed cousin. "Don't worry, Rikku…I'm fine now."

"You sure?" Rikku asked, cocking her head to the side, long strands of blonde falling over slightly. "I mean…I could hear you all the way up on deck."

"Yes…I'm sure." Yuna said, slowly standing up on shaky legs with the help of Rikku, looking over at the girl as she tugged on her orange sleeveless zip-up shirt, then tugging on her green shortly, hopping around again as if she were antsy. "Shall we go up on the deck now?" She asked kindly.

Rikku smiled and nodded, taking her cousin's hand, and leading her up to the stairs, not noticing that Yuna looked a little paler than usual. When they got up to the deck, Yuna watched as the people on board avoided the water being splashed on them, tightening rigging and the like as they tried to steady the ship.

"Let's go up some more. Lulu and Wakka are up there." Rikku said, smiling at Yuna. Yuna looked over at her, blinking, before she smiled.

"Alright."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was calmer on the boat as they docked at Besaid Island. Yuna was at the edge, smiling as she saw the familiar bright, happy colours of her homeland, before she turned and smiled at Wakka and Lulu, who were watching her with kind eyes.

As soon as the boat docked, Yuna ran down the ramp and was enveloped into the arms of the villagers, the children screaming in glee as they all begged her to play with them, the priests of the temple all greeting her and bowing to her in the traditional way. She returned the gesture to them, and then promised the children she'd play later, all the while slowly untangling herself from the crowd she had rushed into. As soon as she was out of it, she turned, and ran down the dock, rushing across the bridge and down the familiar rocky edges where the door to the secret cave sat, though she didn't know of it yet. She then rushed forward, taking the left path, and ran down it, stopping at the ledge and looking down into the water quietly, frowning slightly. She shuffled up to stand right on the edge, looking down at the glassy waters, before she smiled, and jumped, curling into a ball as she splashed into the waters. She came up for breath, breathing deeply, before she started to swim away from the shore, not noticing the blue eyes watching her weirdly from the edge, a head cocking to the side as orange hair that stuck up almost like a feather swayed in the wind.

_Yuna, what are you thinking, eh? _Wakka thought, before he smiled and shook his head, turning and walking away.

Yuna then climbed onto a different bank, wringing off her wet clothes, before she lifted her skirt up to her knees, and started to run towards the beach. She knew that the other path in the fork of the road she had turned left at went to the beach faster, but she wanted to swim the waters that Tidus had when he had first come to Besaid Island. She stopped at the beach, looking out over the ocean, before smiling and lifting her arms at her side, letting her head fall back as she fell backwards onto her back on the soft sand, looking up at the clear blue sky with a tiny smile.

"I'm sitting where you had first come to my little island…" She whispered gently. "And it makes me feel a little better knowing you're gone…Because I know I can always come here when I need to feel your presence."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna turned on her bed quietly, before she opened her eyes, feeling a familiar sensation in her stomach…

She suddenly bolted out of the bed, and ran to the back of the house, retching behind a bush, coughing hoarsely, before she puked again. She heard a twig snap, and spun her head, only to see Wakka rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, before he looked at Yuna worriedly. "What's wrong, Yuna?" He asked, walking over to her. He blinked when her answer was the sound of being sick. "Aww…crud! I'll go get the village doctor, ya?"

Yuna shook her head, closing her eyes, before she puked again, coughing, before she felt the familiar feeling of someone pulling back her hair. Wakka stood beside her, much like Rikku had on the boat the day before. "I don't know what's wrong…But don't call the doctor, Wakka. It's probably nothing serious." She said, smiling up at him weakly. He looked at her worriedly as she barfed again, rubbing her back soothingly like an older brother. "Thanks…"

Wakka nodded, looking at her worriedly as she sat up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, before she smiled up at him. "I think I'm going to go wash my face and hands." She said, standing up slowly, brushing out her sleeping gown, before she bowed to him and smiled, straightening, and walking away towards the well of the village.

Wakka frowned, before he returned to his home, where Lulu sat, sewing something in her lap. "What was it?" She asked, looking up at him. Wakka frowned.

"It was Yuna being sick." He said, sitting heavily next to her. Lulu frowned, putting away whatever she was working on and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Is that so? Rikku said she was sick on the boat as well." She said, thinking for a moment. "Has she seen the doctor?"

"She didn't want to, ya." Wakka said, looking over at her. "I'm worried about her."

Lulu nodded, frowning and looking out the window. "So am I."

------------------------------------------------------------------

She pushed around the food on her plate with a slight frown, before pushing the entire plate away from her and sipping some of her water. Wakka looked at her oddly. "What's wrong, Yuna? That's your favourite."

"I'm just not feeling hungry." She replied, smiling easily, before she sighed and stood up. "I think I'm going to go to sleep." She then bowed to them slightly, turning and walking to her small home, opening the curtain and walking in. Lulu frowned, looking over at Wakka, before she stood up silently, and sighed, looking over the cliff edge as she spoke.

"I think we should get the doctor to look at her." She said, looking over at the tanned man. Wakka frowned in thought, before he sighed and nodded. "Good; I'll go get the doctor, you go warn Yuna." She then walked off, the belts of her dress clicking together slightly as she moved. Wakka blinked, then groaned, and got up, walking to Yuna's house and peeking in, blinking a bit when he saw Yuna sitting on her bed, staring at the floor. She looked up at him, and smiled a bit knowingly.

"When is he coming?" She asked quietly, and Wakka sighed, walking in and scratching the back of his head.

"Soon," he replied, and then sat next to her. "What's up, Yuna? You can tell me, you know." Yuna looked over at him, before she sighed and looked back forward, into nothing.

"I don't know."

The doctor and Lulu then came in, and Yuna stood up, bowing to him and doing the traditional greeting and prayer. The doctor did the greeting and prayer in return, and then asked her sit down.

He asked her a few questions which she replied to the best of her capabilities. He was checking her stomach with a stethoscope, something she had only seen a few times in her life before. Finally, he looked up at her, asking her a very strange and embarrassing question.

"When was the last time you had your monthly cycle?"

Yuna blushed a very pretty red then, looking down at her lap as Wakka coughed into his fist and Lulu shifted in her stance beside the Blitz ball player. "Umm…A month." She said softly, looking up at him with her multicoloured eyes. He nodded, writing this down in a pad, before he looked at her again.

"Have you ever had sexual intercourse?"

Wakka nearly choked on the air he was breathing in, and Lulu blushed then, covering Wakka's ears as Yuna blushed even deeper, before she nodded jerkily.

"When?"

"A…A month ago."

"And how long have you been puking?"

"For…About…A week."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"They didn't know until Rikku found me in the bathroom on the boat home.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I thought I was grieving, and it wasn't a big deal." She looked up at the doctor. "What's wrong with me, sir?"

"Lady Yuna, I believe you are carrying a child."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The shock of what the doctor had told her had yet to leave her mind. Over and over again, the words would repeat themselves in Yuna's head; echoing against the walls of her mind and not leaving her to enjoy the serene scene of the beach, looking out at the water as she thought over what he had said.

_Lady Yuna, I believe you are carrying a child._

Was it possible? Could she really be holding a child? There would only be one person who could be the father…But how was this possible?

_The night in the lake…When I had my first kiss…And my first experience…Would that really be enough? _She thought to herself, forehead crinkling in thought.

She had thought Lulu would've fainted after hearing the news of her new pregnancy, which was still sketchy mind you. She had grown even paler and had to sit down even; she was that shocked. Wakka had heard it, and he had just about fainted, falling backwards on floor he was sitting on and groaning slightly as his skull cracked against the floor. The doctor had smiled to her, and then said he'd check her in another month to see if this was truly possible, before he left and walked away.

She sighed, placing her hands over her stomach, and closed her eyes.

_Is your child…Really growing inside of me?_

------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed, and Yuna's morning sickness, as the doctor had called it, had yet to pass. She would get sick whenever she smelt food; she would get sick at the mention of food; or she would just get sick. Everyone in the village was worried about her; not knowing what the doctor had diagnosed.

Rikku had come by the island again, hearing about her illness, and Lulu had told her what the doctor thought it was. The blonde Al Bhed girl practically shrieked in glee at the thought, wanting to be 'Aunty Rikku', but Wakka, Lulu and Kimahri had slapped their hands over her mouth before she could do so.

Yuna had also noticed a tiny bulge in her stomach, and had to wear her clothes a little looser. When she showed this to the doctor, he had smiled at her kindly, and congratulated her; she was going to be a mother.

News about the High Summoner Lady Yuna being with child spread like wildfire, until the people in Luca were constantly reporting news on it, and Bevelle proudly declared that this child would be a blessing upon them; the child of the only summoner that ever lived and permanently killed off Sin would be praised and looked up at as if they were the summoner themselves, with high respect.

But Yuna didn't care about any of that. When she had heard the news, she had immediately run to the beach that she went to almost every day and had thrown her arms out wide, screaming out to wherever the father was that he would have a child. She had then cried happily, hugging herself tightly, and spun around, looking at the sky with tears shining on her cheeks.

This was her one last gift of happiness, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After much demanding on the reviewer's parts, I bring you this! Be happy.

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X Characters and Places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Her feet hurt.

Of course, she had known this was going to happen; the doctor had told her of the symptoms when he announced her pregnancy. But that didn't stop the fact that her feet hurt.

She sighed softly, slowly standing up as she placed a hand on the back of the chair, and one on her bulging stomach. She steadied herself, walking quietly out of the hut, and pushing back the curtain. Her eyes narrowed, before she got used to the light, and she smiled happily.

She stepped out just as a few children came running, and they veered away from her, one falling to his knees avoiding her. "Oh! Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, walking over to him slowly and bending down a little. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm fine, Lady Yuna!" The boy said, looking up at her with wide, awe-filled eyes. "Are you okay? Is your back hurting?" He asked, standing up, looking at her stomach with curiousity.

"I'm fine," Yuna said, smiling happily. "You want to feel them? They might respond." She said softly. The boy looked at her oddly, tilting his head to the side.

"They? There's more than one baby?"

"Well…No. But, I'm not exactly sure what the gender is, so I consider them 'they'." She explained softly, patting his head, and then taking his hands into hers, she gently kneeled down, and placed his hands on her large bulge.

It had been seven months since the doctor had told her she was pregnant with child. _His_ child. She smiled bitterly at the thought, and then shook her head lightly as the child's eyes widened.

"I felt something!"

"They pressed their hands against yours; they know you're there." She explained patiently. The child blinked in awe, before a smile spread across his face slowly. "Neat, huh?"

"Yeah!" He said, and then pulled back, hands going behind his back in a shy matter. "Lady Yuna…when the baby is born, can I play with them?" He asked, looking up at her with his wide eyes. Yuna smiled and nodded quietly, pushing back some of his hair.

"Of course," she replied, then straightened, standing up slowly along with the child's help. "Now off you go; your friends are waiting for you." She said, smiling. He nodded, smiling and waving, before he ran over to the girl and boy standing there waiting for him. She sighed, rubbing the middle of her back quietly, before walking towards Wakka and Lulu's hut. The two had gotten married a few months back, so she hadn't seen them in a while.

She knocked on the wood beside the curtain, pushing it back to see Lulu sitting on a chair, sewing something while Wakka was reading a book of some sort, looking bored out of his mind. "And this is what married couples do after being married for…Three months?" She teased, smiling as they looked up in shock to see her standing there, giant belly and all.

"Yuna!" Wakka said ecstatically, jumping up and running over to her. He helped her carefully walk into the hut, and she sat down slowly in the offered chair while Lulu got up to get her something to drink. "How ya been, girl?"

"Oh, good," she said, smiling up at him kindly. "A little sore, but pregnancy tends to do that. I go to the temple every day to pray; I don't see you much there Wakka."

"I've been busy; the Blitz Ball team wants me to be captain again." He said, scratched the back of his neck. "Though apparently some guy is coming to do that and whip 'em into shape." He shrugged, and Yuna smiled at the blitz player. Lulu returned from wherever with a glass of water, passing it to Yuna.

"Thank you, Lulu," she said softly, sipping the drink. Lulu smiled kindly, sitting next to her.

"Of course, Yuna." She said gently. Another knock was heard from the door, and a familiar, whiny voice complaining to someone. "Rikku, come in." Lulu said, looking at the door as it was pushed aside and the hyper blonde bounced in with a completely new wardrobe, a quiet young woman walking in after her.

"Hey Yunie!" Rikku greeted happily, jumping over in front of her and collapsing to her knees, pressing her ear against Yuna's stomach immediately. "Hello baby!" Yuna smiled at her cousin, then looked up at the new girl curiously.

"Lady Yuna," she greeted, bowing a little in respect. "My name is Paine; I'm a…Friend, of Rikku's."

"Yeppers! The Gull Wing found her near Bevelle and took her aboard. Now she helps me find dress spheres and video spheres!" She pulled out one of said spheres. "This one's interesting; it's got this guy saying he wants to see the summoner. REALLY confusing."

Yuna's eyes widened and she grabbed it, but then it was snatched from her hands by Lulu, who handed it back to Rikku; the blonde took it and pocketed is, while Paine stood in the back, pushing back short silver hair as her black leather outfit made that sound leather makes when you're moving around.

"No, Yuna; you cannot go in search of this boy," She said, looking at the young summoner. "You're pregnant; very noticeably." Yuna sighed softly, closing her eyes. "Don't be like that."

"I know what you mean, Lulu," she said, opening her eyes and looking forward. "I'm just…I…" She sighed. "I miss him."

"Lady Yuna…?" The young girl looked up at Paine who looked at her curiously. "Who exactly is the father?"

Yuna flinched, looking to the side and Paine wondered if she said something wrong. Yuna then closed her eyes, opening her mouth.

"A dream."

* * *

Two more months passed them, and Yuna didn't move around too much. She wasn't allowed to go to the temple anymore because she was so close to birth, and whenever she went on walks, it was either with Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, or Rikku and Paine whenever they visited. The two sphere hunters would tell Yuna how their quest was going, and Yuna would always listen to their exciting stories with a bright smile, wishing she was with them.

But she had a child inside of her, and she wasn't going to put them in danger.

One day, on one of these walks with Rikku and Paine, Rikku was talking about this big conspiracy about Bevelle, Yuna laughing; it was amusing because Rikku was telling it and not Paine, who would've made everything serious and mind provoking. Of course, Rikku concluded near the end, they solved everything.

It was then she felt a sharp slap of pain.

She stopped, eyes widened as Rikku froze, and Paine stopped beside her. She placed a hand on her bulging stomach, her breathing become short and sharp intakes of breath.

Suddenly, she felt something drip down her leg, and then a wet sound on the ground, and she winced. "…My water broke," she whispered. Rikku's eyes widened, and Paine paled, before the blonde screamed.

"OH MY GOD YUNIE'S HAVING HER BABY!"

* * *

Labour had to be one of the most painful things Yuna had ever been through; even more painful than the emotional heartbreak of Tidus leaving her forever.

But it was all worth it, to see the crying face of her little baby boy. His blonde hair was the first thing she noticed, and when he calmed down and opened those wide eyes of his, they were blue and green just like his momma's. She cried tears of joy that day on his glorious birthday.

A month after she had had her baby—who remained nameless even now—she was walking on the beach with him in her arms. She walked up to where the water reached her ankles, the water flowing over her feet soothingly, and she smiled softly. "This is where your daddy first came to the island." She said gently to the little boy, who cooed in response. She sighed softly, eyes closed. "I wish you could meet him."

Suddenly, she heard a splash of someone coming up from the water, and a few coughs. She looked up and around, though saw nothing. A familiar whistle rang through the beach though, and she seemed to stiffen. She heard someone swimming towards the beach, and walked quickly in the direction of where they were swimming to. She stopped at a certain part in the beach, going into the water knee deep, and watched as someone stood up on the shore, walking towards the beach. They looked around with a smile, looking around the beach before turning to the shore; his bright blue eyes caught Yuna's blue and green ones.

His blonde hair was shaggy as it always was, and he still wore that ridiculous outfit that blitz players wore all the time. The jagged 'J' was on one of his pant legs, which was longer than the other on, and was in the shape of an earring on his ear. His clothes shone in the light from the dripping water, and that all too familiar smile lit up his tanned face when he saw Yuna standing there.

"Tidus…" She whispered softly, eyes wide as tears filled them. He nodded, running over to her, and stopping in front of her.

"Yuna…" he whispered gently, one of his gloved hands brushing over her cheek. "You look well." He then looked down at the baby, frowning a little. "You're a mom?"

"Yes…" She whispered gently, leaning into his warm touch, smiling softly. It disappeared, though, and her eyes widened.

"Who's the father?" Tidus asked softly. "Did he stay with you?" Yuna closed her eyes as her smile dropped.

"No; he left me before he even knew it had happened." She whispered brokenly. "He didn't know he was leaving behind a baby; he didn't have a choice. He walked straight through me and jumped off of the airship, leaving me alone."

It was then that Tidus, ever the slow one, finally got it.

"…I'm…The father?" He whispered eyes wide as he looked at the bundled baby. Yuna moved the blankets, and blonde hair was seen. "What's his name…?"

"I couldn't name him…Not without you." Yuna whispered softly, smiling a little sadly. "What do you think would fit him?" She asked, looking up at him. Tidus looked at her, smiling softly.

"What do you think…Of Sora?"

"Sky?" Yuna repeated, then smiled and nodded. "I like that name."

"Sora it is then." Tidus resolved. He then looked u to see Lulu and Wakka standing there, Rikku and Paine behind them. "Hey,"

Wakka was the first one to get over the shock of seeing his friend. "Hey brother; long time no see eh?"

"Yeah, Wakka. Long time…No see."

_You said you'd stay with me forever…You had so many promises you wanted to keep. _

_And you disappeared for a while, leaving me behind alone, but not really. I had your child growing within me. And as soon as that little blessed gift of happiness was born, and miracle came. _

_In the form of you. _

_And now…Now we can live happily ever after._


End file.
